Recumbent cycles have a seat that places the rider in a recumbent or laid-back position and provides support to the back as well as the buttocks. They have several advantages over conventional cycles including better ergonomics due the better support offered by the seat, and better aerodynamics due to a smaller frontal profile presented by the rider. Seat angles as measured from horizontal across the lumbar curve area with a straight edge are usually between 65 and 20 degrees with 40 to 30 degrees being popular.
There exist many different cycle configurations. At a generic level, recumbent cycles typically have either two wheels (bicycle) or three wheels (tricycle/trike) though some are produced with four wheels. Much variation exists as to wheel base, wheel dimensions and the like.
Recumbent cycles enjoy some popularity in long distance cycling due to their ergonomics and aerodynamics, which tend to make cycling more comfortable and efficient. During extended travels taking place over a number of days it is usually required to carry on the cycle at least a shelter and camping cot, stretcher or similar. This adds to the weight to be transported and reduces the space available for provisions, clothing and other goods.
The preceding discussion of the background to the invention is intended only to facilitate an understanding of the present invention. It should be appreciated that the discussion is not an acknowledgment or admission that any of the material referred to was part of the common general knowledge in the art as at the priority date of the application.